Silly Love Songs
by Mogo Girl
Summary: Not really a story, more of my reflection on the Morgan/Garcia relationship with some of my favorite quotes of theirs incorporated. Just a little something for Valentine's day. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does…darn it!

A/N…This isn't so much a story as it is a refection on the M/G relationship. I hope you enjoy it - Happy Valentine's Day!

_Silly Love Songs_

_Chapter 1_

"_Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly." ~Rose Franken_

_"Hey, Silly girl, I love you, you know that, right?" - Derek Morgan_

"_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs, and what's wrong with that?" - Paul McCartney_

For over six years, SSA Derek Morgan and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia of the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit had been best friends. From the first moment they met and Morgan called her "Baby Girl" because he didn't know her name, there had been an instant connection.

To the outside world, these two seemed like polar opposites with seemingly nothing in common. Morgan was tall, dark, bald and sexy. He was physical in his work and play and devoted to his family, his mom and two sisters. He could often be seen as dark and brooding and often saw the glass as half empty. As for his love life, he was what many would call a playboy, never dating one woman too long, loved "getting his groove on" on the dance floor and never letting anyone get to close.

Garcia, on the other hand, was unconventional in all senses of the world. Her curvaceous body and porcelain skin was topped by a head of hair that changed from week to week, from straight blond with pink streaks to red curls to whatever peaked her fancy that morning. Garcia's clothes, like her personality, were often loud and wild. As David Rossi, another member of the BAU had once said, "she wears her individuality like a shield". Garcia's parents were deceased and contact with her four brothers was almost nil. She considered the members of the BAU her family. Her sense of wit and humor was almost legendary around the FBI, her lack of censure between the brain and mouth often getting her into trouble. She always did her best to see the good in people and tried to see the world through rose colored glasses. Her love life was less than stellar but she always longed for a Prince Charming that would sweep her off of her feet.

The connection was something that neither Morgan or Garcia ever tried to explain, it just was. There was an ease and a comfort when they were together or even just talking on the phone. Perhaps it was because neither one expected anything from the other and they accepted each other for what they were. Their personalities complimented each other, Morgan grounded her and Garcia allowed him to let loose. But more than anything, they made each other smile and laugh in a job where there was little to smile and laugh about.

The laughter was the key. In a world where they dealt with death, torture and evil every day, they all needed someone to prove that there was still reason for laughter in the world. Morgan knew that Garcia could always do that for him. Even from hundreds of miles away and after the most horrible of days, he knew he could pick up the phone and within seconds, Garcia would put a smile on his face. Hearing her voice and her quick witticisms always made things better for him.

_**Garcia:** Okay, you know how on Star Trek when Captain Kirk asked McCoy to do something totally impossible, and McCoy says, 'Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor not a miracle worker?' __**Morgan:** Hey, what are you telling me? Not to expect a miracle? **Garcia:** No, I'm saying I'm not a doctor. Morgan: That's my girl._

_**Morgan:** [answering call] "Ya. Morgan."**Garcia**: "Isn't this spooky?"**Morgan**: "Isn't what spooky?"**Garcia**:" That right now you are thinking about me and out of the blue your phone rings. And its me. Huh? How's that for a spiritual connection?"**Morgan**: "Ummmm....do I know you?"**Garcia:** "Why do you hurt me?"_

Sometimes it was teasing, sometimes flirting, sometimes nothing more than the tone of her voice…whatever it was, knowing she was on the other end of the line allowed him to escape whatever horror he was experiencing on the scene of a case.

At the same time, on the opposite end of the line, having the chance to cheer Morgan up always made Garcia's day. She loved helping her team and getting them the information they needed. Whenever Morgan would call in she could tell immediately from nothing more of the tone of his greeting what type of support he needed. He made her feel needed and that made her happy.

For both of them, the times they were able to take a few seconds and insert a little flirting into their conversations, were their favorites. The underlying chemistry between Morgan and Garcia was sizzling to say the least, their banter often making those around them blush.

_**Morgan:** Oh, one last thing. Look up the words "sexy" and "brilliant" in that computer of yours, and tell me what you come up **Garcia:** Look at that, it's me. **Morgan:** You are a goddess, woman. Ciao._

_**Morgan:** Garcia, baby girl, please tell me something I want to hear **Garcia :** You are a statuesque god of sculpted chocolate **Morgan**: How about something I don't already know? **Garcia:** (after an intentional pause) I have a sweet tooth._

_**Garcia:** Are you lonely in the Lone Star state? And are you wearing chaps? **Morgan::** Only in your dreams, Garcia **Garcia::** Oh, not necessarily. I have photoshop._

There were times that they got mad at each other, but it never seemed to last for long. If either one was in trouble it was always the other who was the first there to give their support and strength. Over the years, Morgan had pretty much become Garcia's self appointed protector. Everyone who spent anytime around them, soon knew not to mess with Morgan's "Baby Girl" if they knew what was good for them. While some women might soon tire of his over-protectiveness, Garcia loved it that Morgan was her knight in shining armor.

_**Garcia:** [Referring to what the bomber said about computers] Yikes that would completely suck for me, [whisper] I am completely surrounded in here. **Morgan:** What are you worried about you've got me to protect you?_

_**Morgan:** You need some rest. **Garcia:** (nods then hugs Morgan) You're right. Go. Be free my love **Morgan:** Hey, I'm not going anywhere **Garcia :** I'm fine. I've got my goon squad parked out front **Morgan :** Goon squad or no goon squad that couch right there is going to be my best friend until we find this guy. Now leave it alone **Garcia:** (smiles) Okay._

_Garcia: Hey, do you know who Frank Miller is? **Morgan:** Frank Miller, ummm, sounds familiar. Unsub? **Garcia:** Nope. Graphic novelist? 300? Sin City? **Morgan:** Oh, right right right. Cool movies **Garcia:** Anyway, he said something once and it makes me think of you. "The noir hero is a knight in blood-caked armor. He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time."_

And thus there relationship had been for the past six years. As much as the rest of the team often wondered why something more romantic hadn't developed between Morgan and Garcia, the two friends would have insisted that what they had was purely friendship and nothing more. Although, both would also probably admit the word friendship didn't begin to describe what they had with each other. It was much deeper than that, they were connected in a way that most people never were, they needed each other:

_**Garcia:** Morgan **Morgan:** Yeah baby? **Garcia:** You sound stressed **Morgan:** Do I?...There's something I really want you to know, **Garcia:** Save it, just get out **Morgan:** No no no, I'm not quite there yet **Garcia :** Morgan...Morgan: Just listen to me **Garcia:** Morgan please! **Morgan:** You know what you are, **Garcia:** MORGAN!…Derek?...(emerged from bombed truck) **Morgan:** Garcia, I'll tell you what you are to me, you're my god given solace, woman you promise me one thing, whatever happens, don't you ever stop talking to me **Garcia:** (holding back tears) I can't right now cause I'm mad at you **Morgan:** I can wait._

So it was love, but something deeper and more meaningful than the love of a friend or boyfriend/girlfriend. These two individuals had actually grown into a unit, they often worked as one. Would there ever be a physical aspect? Neither would have said no if the other had brought up the possibility but at the same time, neither wanted to upset the delicate balance they had that worked so perfectly. They both knew that, if you were lucky, once in your life someone came along who could complete you, who could make you feel safe and needed, who could sing silly love songs with you and not make you feel self conscious or crazy for doing so. Morgan and Garcia had found that person and as long as they could love each other enough to keep the silliness alive, they could be happy with that.

_ **Morgan:** Hey silly girl. I love you, you know that, right? **Garcia:** I love you too._

_The End. _


End file.
